lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Snuff
Snuff is a British punk rock band formed in 1986. Their name reportedly came about after a long discussion about names ended up with one of them claiming "That's Enough", which was then shortened to Snuff. The original line up was Duncan Redmonds on drums and vocals, David Redmonds on Trombone, Simon Wells on guitar and vocals,and Andy Crighton on bass. Snuff have released their material through a variety of independent labels including their own, 10past12records, as well as on Fat Wreck Chords a label owned by Fat Mike of NOFX. History Their first album was named Snuff Said, but the full album name was Snuffsaidbutgorblimeyguvstonemeifhedidntthrowawobblerchachachachachachachachachacha- chayouregoinghomeinacosmicambience, which started their habit of playing on their supposed Cockney roots. Snuff's live set involves playful banter between band members and the audience, with set lists normally being ignored in favour of requests. If requested songs are too popular the audience member who requested it is invited on stage to sing it themselves. The best example of this is on their website only live album 'Minidisc No Gaffer', where a Japanese member of the audience was invited onstage to sing their high-octane cover version of traditional Japanese song 'Dango San Kyodai', resulting in the band acknowledging that he sang it better than they could. Following up from their first album was the 'mini-album' Flibbiddydibbiddydob, featuring mainly cover songs and TV commercial jingles reworked by the band. The release was the subject of a disgreement with the British Phonographic Industry (BPI); Snuff maintained it was an EP - and as such should be eligible for the UK singles chart - but the BPI insisted on classifying it as an album because of the large number of tracks. When the photos for the back of the cd cover were taken Andy was absent, and so Welsh Roadie 'Dai Will' took his place instead. Dai is also responsible for naming 'Iyehf Taidu Leikh', after hearing the song for the first time and declaring, in his best Welsh accent, 'Half tidy like'. In 1991, Snuff went their separate ways. During this period all three members applied for to be bass player for Leatherface, a British punk band. The breakup also spawned Guns n' Wankers and Your Mum. 1994 saw a new Snuff appear on the music market; the band lineup now included Hammond and trombone players, helping to define Snuff's new sound. Simon Wells had by this point left the band and had been replaced by Loz Wong who had performed as part of Your Mum, and Andy Crighton was replaced by Lee Batsford on bass, with Duncan's brother Dave added on Trombone. They soon released a Christmas single, "What Ever Happened to the Likely Lads", often played on John Peel's radio show. Steve Lamacq has also featured Snuff on his radio show. Simon Wells has since formed 'Southport', and has played occasionally with Duncan under the name 'Footballer's Wives'. Since the release of 'Blue Gravy: Phase 9', Paul Thompson of Midway Still has also guested on guitar and vocals. In 2005 Snuff released a Greatest Hits double CD featuring fan-favourites and previously unreleased tracks such as "Hokey Cokey" and "Any Old Iron". Since then they have been on hiatus, but rumors of reunion shows are always rife on their record label's website. Also in 2005, Duncan Redmonds released a self-titled solo project CD Billy No Mates, and at live shows his solo material is combined with some Snuff and Guns n' Wankers songs. Duncan has said that although he plays all the instruments on his solo albums, whilst touring he continues to sing and drum at the same time as he finds it easier than singing and playing guitar. Billy No Mates have two touring bands, one in Japan and one in Britain, and Duncan has recorded different EP's with each band. 2006 saw a 'new' band called Pot Kettle Black formed. This featured Duncan on drums, the return of Simon on guitar, and Wes Wasley from One Car Pile-Up completing the trio on bass. The line up played a mixture of old Snuff songs (generally up until Demmamussabebonk), and new material in the same vein. The project was pronounced 'dead' by Duncan on the 10 Past 12 Records website guestbook in August 2007.Guestbook Since then, Duncan has played a series of gigs in Japan with Duncan's Divas, a band featuring Duncan on guitar and vocals with an all-female, Japanese backing band, playing covers such as Britney Spears' Toxic. He has also embarked on solo acoustic gigs in the UK, playing the usual mixture of Snuff, Billy No Mates and Guns 'N' Wankers songs. In 2008, a brief tour of Japan was announced, featuring gigs in Tokyo with bands such as Mugwumps and Slimeball.http://www.inyaface.co.jp Discography Studio Albums Live Albums Singles * Not Listening (7"/CD) * 1990 Tour Flexi (7") * Cubical (7") * That's Fine (7"/CD) * 100% Recyclable Punk (7") * Christmas Single (Theme From "Whatever Happened to The Likely Lads" (7")) * Long Ball To No-One (7"/CD) * Do Do Do EP (7"/CD) * Gandara and Friends (7"/CD) * Nick Motown (7"/CD) (Scminkie Minkie Pinkie (USA) (7"/CD)) * Yuki (7"/CD) * In The Fishtank (CD) * Oishe Deh (CD) * Australian Tour (7"/CD) * Down By Yurr (7"/CD) * What's In The Pasties (CD) * Sweet Days (7"/CD) * Blue Gravy (2x7"/CD) * VS Urban Dub (CD) * Blue Gravy Dub Versions (CD) * Chocs Away (CD) * Blue Gravy VS Urban Dub (CD) * Innafayce (CD) * A Lover's Concerto (Digital Download Only) Comedy Cover & Theme Tune Singles * I Try (Macy Gray) * Wannabe (Spice Girls) * Standing in the Shadows of Love (The Four Tops) * I Will Survive (Gloria Gaynor) * Soul Limbo (Booker T and the MGs) * Match of the Day Theme tune * I Think We're Alone Now (Tommy James & the Shondells, Tiffany) * (Don't Fear) The Reaper (Blue Öyster Cult) * Rivers of Babylon (Melodians, Boney M) * City Baby Attacked by Rats (GBH) Video * High Octane Video Wounders (DVD/VHS) References External links * 10Past12Records Official Website * Snuff on MySpace Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia